Ive been alone all along
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: I really hate using madeups, I'll admit it, but hey, sometimes they're really good. And hey- at least Im writing again!


I really hate writing using a madeup with an original, but a few of my friends convincecd me that this could be a really sweet song-fic.((Oh, and soreh Milly, but I have to use my own charrie with Remmy ^^))  
  
By the way, I have NOT read the 5th book, so I dont know anything that happened, DO NOT TELL ME!!! This is set in Harry's 6th year.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here~  
  
Professor Kerri Kaio sat at the Staff Table. She rubbed her temples with her fingers as the loud chatter from the students echoed off of the walls and ceiling, magnifying it ten fold. 'Where IS this new teacher?!'She though irritably to herself.  
  
~supressed by all my childish fears~  
  
'What if its Perry....'She winced, remembering her enemy from Durmstrang."I'd resign."She said outloud.  
  
"Why?"Asked Professor Sprout who was sitting next to her.Kaio blinked and looked over at her.  
  
"Do you happen to know who the new teacher is?"She asked.  
  
"The one who's helping you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"Sprout asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."Kaio replied.  
  
"You didn't get the announcement?"She tilted her head."Odd...maybe Dumbledor wanted to make it a surprise. Yes, Im sure thats it."She then turned away. The front doors were pushed open. Kaio's stomach dropped.  
  
'Please don't be Perry. Please don't be Perry...'  
  
~and if you have to leave~  
  
Her jaw dropped as a very familiar looking man walked up the isle towards Dumbledor.  
  
"Headmaster, I am sorry, but I have been called to Ireland. My parents were....recently killed and I need to attend the funeral."  
  
Kaio only heard half of what he said. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought everyone in the hall could hear it.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that Remus. Can you not stay for the feast?"He motioned to the seat next to Kaio.  
  
"N-"Remus stopped. "Kerri!"Smiling, he nodded to Dumbledor and sat next to Kaio.  
  
~I wish that you would just leave~  
  
"Hello Kerri."Remus smiled at her.  
  
"You said you had a funeral to go to..."She said, staring down at her plate.  
  
"Well, its been about...5 years since I've talked to you. You never answered my letters. How've you been?"  
  
"Fine."She answered simply, taking a drink from her goblet.  
  
~'cause your presence still lingers here~  
  
Remus stood up. "I have to go now, Headmaster."  
  
"I do hope you will return."Dumbledor smiled.  
  
"I will."Kaio felt his eyes on her as he said this. "I'll send an owl when I'll be coming back."He said, then walked out of the school.  
  
~and it won't leave me alone~  
  
Kaio continued to stare down at the table as if he was standing right next to her."Headmaster, I'm feeling a bit....tired, I'd love to stay and finish out the feast but I'd like to get some rest before tomarrow."She stood up.  
  
"Very well."Dumbledor nodded and Kaio swore she saw a slight smile on his face as she walked out of the room.  
  
~these wounds won't seem to heal~  
  
Kaio tossed and turned, her heart had an empty feeling. "I'd gotten over you..."She muttered, clutching a small pillow. "You came back on purpose."  
  
~this pain is just too real~  
  
She curled up, closing her eyes. Memories flooded back to her, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.  
  
~there's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
"Those five years were supposed to help me forget..."She muttered, her eyes remaining closed. "Thats why I never answered..."  
  
~when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~  
  
**"Remus are you...crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are...whats wrong?"  
  
"My sister..."He muttered simply. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears off with her thumbs, smiling gently at him.**  
  
~when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
~and I held your hand through all of these years~  
  
A few weeks into the school year Remus still hadnt come back. Kaio didnt really mind class-wise. She could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts by herself.  
  
~but you still have me~  
  
Then Kaio got a letter from Remus, telling her that he missed her and felt like he was totally alone in Ireland. She went to write a response, but all her hand would write was 'You still have me'. Her owl, sensing that she really wanted to send it, but couldnt bring herself to, grabbed the letter and flew out the window before Kaio could stop her. ~all of me~  
  
~you used to captivate me~  
  
~by your resonating light~  
  
~now I'm bound by the life you've left behind~  
  
~your face it hurts~  
  
Kaio was once again tossing and turning, Remus's facec plastered in her mind. "No...Im over him!"She sat bolt upright.  
  
~my once pleasant dreams~  
  
~your voice it chased away~  
  
~all the sanity in me~  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone~  
  
The next day, Kaio sat at her desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room grading tests. "He's not coming back...thats that."She said softly. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called, not looking up.  
  
"Um...Professor Kaio...I was sent to tell you that Professor Lupin isn't coming back from Ireland...He's moved in with an old friend of his."The voice was shaky. Kaio looked up, her eyes burning with tears.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger."She said, forcing a smile.  
  
~but though you're still with me~  
  
~I've been alone all along...~  
  
Kaio dropped the quill and put her face in her hands, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Hermoine watched her for a few minutes, then turned and walked out, closing the door gently behind her. 


End file.
